An automation hub may be used to control the automation of temperature control, lighting, appliances, and access. The automation hub may control multiple devices, such as sensors, controllers, and switches that are connected to the automation hub, as well as generate messages regarding the operational statuses of the multiple devices. The automation hub may be deployed at a residential location or a business location to provide convenience, security, and comfort to users at the location. The automation hub may have network connectivity capabilities, such that the automation hub communicate with additional user devices that are remote to the location. For example, the user devices may be smartphones, tablet computers, and embedded computing devices.